Undisclosed Desire
by Red Army28
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kecil yang melingkupi kehidupan Naruto dengan segala keterbatasan hidup yang dialaminya. Don't like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Undisclosed Desires.**

 **Author : Red Army28**

 **Genre : -**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Ane Cuma meminjam karakter dari Naruto dan High School DxD, karena karakter ini milik pencipta mereka.**

Mataku terus memandangi area taman yang saat ini telah selesai kubersihkan, peluh keringat masih membasahi wajahku yang saat ini masih mengunakan topi. Matahari senja tampaknya mulai kehilangan cahayanya sebagai pertanda jika waktu yang dimilikinya sudah habis. Aku masih menatap puas area taman yang asri ini, keindahan alam dan kelestariannya membuat kedamaian tersendiri dalam jiwaku. Mau bagaiamana lagi isu pemanasan global yang sudah dalam tahap memprihatinkan membuat banyak orang mulai terbuka pikirannya untuk menjaga alam ini tak terkecuali aku. Berbicara mengenai diriku, aku adalah seorang petugas kebersihan yang berkerja dibawah naungan dinas kebersihan kota kuoh. Sebuah pekerjaan yang cukup istimewa bagi diriku namun memiliki citra yang buruk di masyarakt luas yang masih beranggapan jika pekerjaan ini adalah buah hasil dari kemalasan hidup, memabayangkan itu hanya membuatku tertawa miris. Sungguh perkerjaan ini adalah perkejaan mulia dari sekian pekerjaan yang ada di jepang.

Langkah kakiku aku arahkan tepat pada sebuah gudang penyimpanan peralatan kebersihan yang ada ditaman ini, mataku melirik kearah seragam yang masih rapi ditempatnya dengan melihat itu membuatku tersenyum lebar.

'sungguh perjuangan yang tidak sia-sia'

.

.

"kau, Kenapa pergi kesini sendiri bodoh..!" sebuah suara bariton dari seorang laki-laki menyadarkan Issei yang saat ini sedang bersenang-senang dengan kumpulan malaikat jatuh.

"cih, aku tidak sudi menunggu king bodoh sepertimu untuk membantuku..!" balas Issei tak kalah sengit. "terima ini malaikat pendosa!" Issei yang masih dalam mood yang buruk setelah kedatangan kingnya langsung memukul wajah dari salah satu malaikat jatuh.

"apa kau bilang!?. Dasar pion tak tahu di untung...mati saja kau sana!" salah satu orang yang memiliki rambut merah menatap garang salah satu pionnya yang menurutnya durhaka itu.

"akeno.."

"hai.."

"mulai besok bakar semua barang laknatnya yang ada di ruang klub saat esok hari.." orang yang mengatakan hal tersebut langsung menatap remeh kearah budaknya yang memegang posisi pion dalam kerajaannya. Sedangkan dengan Issei wajahnya tertutp poni dengan tangan terkepal, bahkan tubunya bergetar saat ini.

"Oey...oey kau juga sering meminjamnya kenapa kau sekarang mau membakaranya..!?" seringai issei semakin lebar.

Akeno yang mendengar itu langsung mentap kingnya sadis dengan fakta yang barusan dia dengar dari Issei, bahkan dia kedua tanganya sudah mucul percikan-percikan listrik walaupun percikan itu kecil namun menimbulkan suara yang cukup menakutkan bagi kedua orang itu.

"Apa benar itu semua Issei..?" Wajah Akeno memerah menahan amarahnya dan giginya bergemelutuk.

"bahkan dia juga meminta fotomu yang sedang- ups,. Maaf aku aku kecelplosan.." Ujar Issei sambil bersiul-siul tida jelas.

"Oey Brengsek, apa maksudmu!? Jangan menuduh sembarangan Pion durhaka.."

Wajah Akeno semakin memerah menahan kekesalannya, cukup sudah dia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia meminta untuk pensiun dari jabatannya sebagia queen di preegea heires klan Gremory ini. Dia sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah-tingkah absurd dan tidak jelas para anggotanya bahkan dia tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa dia di reingkarnasi di dalam keluarga ini.

"MATILAH KALIAAAN..!"

"GYAHHHHH..."

"Kenapaaa aku jugaaaa..."

.

.

.

"Serakan benda itu malaikat jatuh..?" Issei berjalan perlahan kearah malaikat jatuh yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri. Banyak luka yang dialaminya dari mulai kepalanya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, perut yang tertusuk sebuah pedang bahkan kini sayapanya hanya tinggal satu.

Raynare yang melihat bocah berambut coklat yang mendatanginya hanya bisa pasrah, dia lalu mengambil sebuah cincin yang dia kenakan di jari manisnya dan dengan gerakan perlahan dia mulai menyodorkan pada Issei. Raynare tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini bahkan dia tidak bisa melaksanakan tugas dari Kokaibel dengan baik untuk mempertahankan sacred gear yang telah dia ambil.

Denngan gerakan cepat Isse langsung mengambil cincin milik Asia itu, walaupun dia sudah mengambil cincin itu tetapi sebuah energi naga yang berwarna merah ditangannya tetap tidak dia hilangkan, dengan gerakan perlahan dia akan menembakan energi itu pada wajah Raynare yang ada dideapannya.

'apa aku akan mati, jika boleh aku ingin menjadi orang yang berguna untuk siapapun,..kami-sama tolong...tolong, setelah aku jatuh aku tidak tahu jalan apa yang harus aku tempuh dan kepada siapa aku harus mengabdi. Dan jika aku boleh berharap kirimkan aku seseorang yang bisa membimbingku' setelah sekelebat ungkapan isi hatinya Raynare langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menerima ajalnya yang sebentar lagi.

"Mati kau sampah...!"

Saat cahaya merah itu melesat menuju wajah Raynare dan saat itu pula sebuah cahaya muncul dari kalung yang ia kenakan. Raynare tak bisa melihat kejadian selanjutnya karena kesadarannya sudah hilang.

"kau berlebihan..."

.

.

.

Naruto mencuci tangganya yang kotor akibat kegiatan yang dia lakukan tadi, saat dia ingin mengambil sebuah sabun yang ada disebelahnya mata Naruto tak sengaja menatap sebuah objek yang bercahaya dan tak jauh dari loksinya. Naruto masih diam mematung dengan apa yang telah dia lihat, jika boleh berharap benda yang menurutnya bercahaya itu adalah kegiatan orang yang sedang membuat api unggun agar dia tak perlu repot-repot untuk memeriksanya. Akhirnya cahaya yang cukup terang itu telah hilang dan menampilakan sesuatu benda atau mahluk aneh, hal itu dapat Naruto sadari ketika terdapat bulu-bulu hitam yang menutupi tubuh mahluk itu.

"Tidak-tidak..kau tidak perlu ikut campur dengan hal itu Naruto, kau harusnya bersyukur dengan kehidupanmu yang serba pas-pasan ini. Dan jangan lupakan 'sesuatu yang besar pasti akan mendatangakan tanggung jawab yang besar' kau tidak mau hal-hal yang merepotkan datang kepadamu kan, lalu hal merepotkanmu itu pasti akan mengganggu pekerjaan yang telah kau dapat dengan susah paya ini. Jadi hiraukan saja..." akhirnya kegiatan Naruto pun telah usai, dia akan berkemas dan pulang menuju rumah nyamannya dan istirahat untuk esok hari.

Naruto harus mengutuk beberapa kali kepada mahluk itu yang saat ini tertidur di atas jalan yang akan dilewati Naruto untuk pulang kerumahnya, ingin sekali dia memutar untuk tidak melewati jalan itu tapi karean hari sudah malam dan untuk mengambil jalan yang memutar akan sangat lama. Jika boleh berharap Naruto ingin mendapati mahluk itu sedang pingsan sehingga dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan mahluk sepertinya. Naruto tidak tahu mahluk apa yang ada didepannya karena baginya cukup mempercayai banyak misteri dan mahluk yang hidup sealin manusia yang ada di dunia ini. Karena bagaimanpun jika kami-sama dapat menciptakan manusia sudah pasti dia juag akan menciptakan mahluk lainnya. Jadi Naruto tidak kaget jika mendapati sesuatu hal yang aneh, karena baginya dengan menjauhinya dan tidak mengganggunya itu sudah cukup.

Langkah demi langkah telah Naruto ambil dan jaraknya dengan mahluk yang sedang bersimpuh itu juga semakin dekat. Helai rambut yang cukup panjang menutupi wajah mahluk itu sehingga Naruto masih belum bisa memastikan apakah mahluk itu sudah sadar atau masih tak sadarkan diri.

'ingat Naruto jangan melihatnya. Anggap saja itu hanya sebuah penghias lampu taman yang tak perlua kau perhatikan..'

Raynare hanya terpaku menatap langit-langit malam yang tampak berkelip-kelip untuk menampakkan keindahannya. Entah apakah ia harus senang atau sedih dengan kedaannya saat ini, apakah Kami-sama masih peduli padanya yang sudah jatuh ini atau malah pertalian takdir yang mempermainkannya. Kejatuhan dirinya bukannlah tanpa kesengajaan, dia dulu adalah seorang malaikat yang sangat disayangi oleh teman-temannya bahkan banyak mengatakan kalau dia adalah perwujudan dari Gabriel yang kedua, namun semua itu hanyalah kisah masah lalu yang cukup indah bagi dirinya. Tidak seperti kondisi dia sekarang yang bahkan lebih rendah dari kotoran, boleh kah dia berharap untuk menjadi malaikat lagi dan bolehkah dia berharap untuk dicintai Kami-sama beserta teman-temannya dulu lagi dan sungguh Raynare membenci hidupnya sungguh membencinya saat ini.

"Hiks...Hiks...gomen-gomen, maafkan hambamu ini Kami-sama! Sungguh aku ingin meminta maaf Kami-sama" tangisan itu memecah keheningan malam di taman tersebut.

Naruto yang saat ini sudah mendekati mahluk itu Cuma bisa dia terpaku saat mendengar gumaman yang menurutnya pilu tersebut. Jika saja dia seorang manusia sudah pasti Naruto akan bertanya dan mencoba membantunya, namun dalam kasus ini dia tidak mau ikut campur dengan masalah yang pasti tidak akan bisa diatasi karena bagaimanapun dia hanya seorang petugas kebersihan kota dan seorang pelajar yang mengantungkan diri dengan pekerjaan itu. Dia bukannlah seorang polisi atau seorang yang ahli dalam sikologi manusia yang pasti dapat memberikan masukan dan saran yang berarti atau mungkin hal itu akan berbeda saat melihat jika dia adalah mahluk berbeda dengan dirinya. Setelah berdiam diri akhirnya Naruto menambah langkahnya untuk segera pergi dari sana dan menjauh menuju rumahnya untuk beristirahat.

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mencari benda kecil yang berguna untuk membuka pintu yang ada didepannya. Setelah sekian lama namun Naruto tetap tak menemukannya hingga akhirnya dia mengingat sesuatu jika dia menyembunyikan benda itu dibalik pot bunganya. Rumah Naruto memiliki gaya minimalis dan mengusung arsitektur rumah kuno yang populer di jepang tempo dulu karena hanya ini satu-satunya peninggalan dari kakeknya. Hawa dingin menyerang tubuh Naruto yang saat ini terbalut jaket yang cukup tebal terlihat dari deru nafasnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan uap. Suasana malam saat ini terasa lebih dingin bahkan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang, hal ini sudah dapat dipastikan jika akan turu hujan sebentar lagi, hal itu menambah kecepatan Naruto untuk mutar kunci pintunya agar dia cepat masuk kedalam rumah dan menghagatkan tubuhnya.

Angin bertiup kencang dan sambaran petir kini menerjang kota Kuoh membuat kegiatan pada malam hari itu mati total sehingga membuat masyarakat disana lebih memilih menghangatkan diri dirumah masing-masing. Jika berbicara tentang hujan di luar, pikiran Naruto tiba-tiba terpaku kedalam sekelebat bayangan mahluk tadi, semua itu membuat dia bingung hingga saat ini dia sedang mengalami perang batin dengan nuaraninya apa yang akan dia lakukan jika mahluk tadi tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya karena tidak mampu untuk bergerak. Sungguh Naruto mengutuk hal ini karena kenpaa sifat yang begitu peduli pada orang lain menjadi sifat dominan dalam dirinya.

'ARGHHH brengsek..! persetan denga perbedaan ini, bagaimanapun dia membutuhkan bantuanku'

Jaket tebal telah Naruto kenakan saat ini dan sekali tarikan pintu rumah yang menghubungkan dia dengan dunia luar langsung terbuka dan dengan kecepatan tinggi dia langsung melesat pergi menuju taman tadi.

Langkah pelan Naruto ambil saat dia sudah dekat dengan lokasi mahluk tadi. Hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah sayap hitam mirip gagak yang sudah tak utuh lagi sedang melindungi tubuh mahluk itu, terlihat tubuh mahluk itu yang saat ini bergetar karena merasakan hawa dingin akibat air hujan. Naruto berjalan pelan untuk mendekat untuk melihat kondisi mahluk itu, saat dirasa mulai dekat Naruto langsung membuka jas hujan yang menutupi kepalanya dan menampakkan wajah Naruto yang melihat prihatin mahluk didepannya.

"kau perlu bantuan..?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Mahluk yang ada didepan Naruto menolehkan wajahnya sejenak lalu kembali lagi menatap lurus keatas.

"aku ingin bertemu Ayah, tapi..." wanita yang ada didepan Naruto mengatkan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti Naruto, karena menurutnya perempuan itu belum selesai dengan kalimatnya membuat Naruto masih senantiasa menunggunya. "tapi...Aku terlalu kotor untuk bisa bertemu dengannnya. Kalau kau mau? Bisakah kau membunuhku saat ini, mungkin dengan cara itu aku bisa membalas setiap dosa yang telah aku perbuat dulu" lanjut wanita itu.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung dengan permintaan yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh, 'jika dia ingin bertemu ayahnya kenapa ingin bunuh diri. Apa Ayahnya sudah meninggal?' pikir Naruto. "aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau alami nona, tapi jika boleh aku ingin menyelamatkanmu agar kau tidak mati di tempat ini dan membuat tempat ini menjadi angker nantinya" balas Naruto.

"tidak, jangan sentuh aku manusia kotor..! derajat kita berbeda", Raynare masih bersikukuh agar Naruto tak usah memperdulikannya. Naruto hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatinya dan tak memperdulikan ucapan pedas dari mahluk yang ada didepannya. Dan dengan cepat dia menlemparkan sebuah kain yag cukup tebal dan menelungkupkan diatas tubuh Raynare dan menggunlungnya seperti dadar gulung setelah itu Naruto langsung menganggkat tubuh Raynare diatas bahunya.

"hey, apa yang kau lakuakan... lepaskan aku Brengsek! Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari atas tubuhku ak- hmmmp.."

'kau masih belum berubah Raynare, terlihat dari sifatmu yang masih memandang rendah mahluk lain. Jika kau seperti itu maka belum saatnya kau kembali pada ayah, temukan jalanmu sendiri hingga kau sadar untuk apa kau diciptakan adikku' sebuah mahluk yang memiliki tanda hallo diatas kepalanya menatap dua orang yang ada ditaman itu, namun hanya senyum tipis yang dia perlihatkan sebelum dia menghilang dari tempat dia berdiri.

.

.

Naruto langsung melemparkan gulungan yang dia pikul dari taman tadi, dengan wajah sewot Naruto bersidekap dan menatap tajam mahluk yang ada didepannya. Sudah cukup dia bersabar saat mendengar ucapan pedas dari dia, karena dari taman tempat dia menemui mahluk ini hingga sampai di rumah Naruto, mahluk itu tak pernah berhenti mengoceh dan beberapa kali mengutuk Naruto dengan ucapan sampahnya.

"bersihkan tubuhmu dan pakailah pakaian yang pantas. Lalu aku akan mengobati lukamu!"

"aku tidak mau.." Raynare membuang mukanya kearah lain tanpa memandang wajah Naruto.

"lagipula aku tidak menyuruhmu membawaku kesini, yang aku inginkan adalah kau mau membunuhku dan aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah, hanya itu titik.!" Sungguh Naruto tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dia lihat dari mahluk yang ada didepannya, bukannya berterima kasih malah dia balik memarahinya, memang dalam hal ini Naruto yang salah karena membawa tanpa iji. Salahkan saja sifat dia yang tidak bisa melihat seseorang menderita tanpa dia tolong.

"bailah mahluk aneh, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu.."

 **TBC.**

 **Ane hanya ingin mempublish cerita ini, daripada nganggur di laptop ane. Keinginan ane sih inginya Fic ini bakalan tamat Cuma beberapa Chapter biar gak lama-lama gitu.**

 **Kritik dan saran di perkenankan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Undisclosed Desires.**

 **Author : Red Army28**

 **Genre : -**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Ane Cuma meminjam karakter dari Naruto dan High School DxD, karena karakter ini milik pencipta mereka.**

Mata Naruto terus menerawang kearah lanngit dan memandang jauh lalu tak lama kemudian dia alihkan lagi ke daerah sekitarnya, matanya terus mencari-cari berada dimana dia sekarang saat ini. Hamparan bunga yang terbentang luas sejauh mata memandang, membuat Naruto mengasumsikan jika dia tidak berada di Kuoh karena hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah ia jumpai disana. Mata Naruto kembali menerawang ke atas ketika dia mendapati sebuah bulu merpati jatuh dari atas kepalanya dan menyentuh batang hidungnya dan saat itu pula mata birunya tak berhenti berkedip bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. dia tersenyum, mahluk itu tersenyum kearah Naruto. hal ini sudah sekian kali bagi Naruto untuk bertemu dengan mahluk selain manusia. Mahluk itu turun kebawah mengepakkan kelima sayap indahnya dihadapan Naruto yang masih terbengong, setelah mahluk itu berdiri tepat didepan Naruto saat itu pula kesadaran Narurto mulai datang kembali.

"aku menunggumu.."

Sebuah ucapan membuat Naruto tersentak bahkan dia sedikit mundur kebelakang saat mahluk didapannya mengatakan jika dia menunggunya, walaupun mahluk yang ada didepannya cukup cantik dan membuat wajah memerah. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko karena bagaimanapun jika suatau mahluk yang tidak kau kenal sedang mencarimu maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan dia memerlukan pertolonganmu atau dia ingin mengambil nyawamu atas kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat. Naruto banyak menjatuhkan pilihannya di opsi yang kedua dan berpikir jika mahluk itu pasti ingin menngambil nyawanya. Coba saja lihat, dia lebih mirip dengan Shinigami dengan sayap yang cukup banyak dipunggunya.

"hey, kenapa kau takut.."

Saat respon Naruto yang bergerak mundur kebelakang membuat mahluk itu memangkas jaraknya dengan Naruto. Naruto menambah lagi langkah kakinya kebelakang saat melihat mahluk itu mendekatinya, hal itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka cukup jauh dari posisi awal mereka bertemu.

"apa maumu..?"

"mauku..?" tanya mahluk itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"aku ing-.."

.

Brughh...

"Aduh..." Naruto melenguh pelan ketika tubhnya terbentur sesuatu yang keras. Tangannya mengososk punggung yang mengalami kesakitan akibat berbenturan dengan lantai kamarnya. Wajah Naruto menatap sekitar dan saat itu pula dia mengelus dadanya.

'untung Cuma mimpi, tapi mahluk tadi aneh sekali..'

.

Wajah mengatuk menjadi hal pertama yang Naruto lihat saat dia berkaca di depan cermin kamarnya, hari ini adalah awal untuk memulai rutinitas keseharian karena usia Naruto yang masih remaja sehingga kewajiban sekolah adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya, dengan memegang handuk dan sebuah gayung Naruto mulai keluar kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada didekat dapur rumahnya.

Cklek..

Hal yang petama Naruto lihat bukannlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan saat ini, karena sesuatu yang di lihat matanya membuat wajah Naruto mendadak berubah pucat.

"oey..oey Wanita gila apa yang kau lakukan hah..?"

Naruto menatap bengis mahluk didepannya yang saat ini, karena sedang memegang sebuah kursi dengan sebelah tangannya lalu yang membuat Naruto wajahnya pucat bukannlah karena wanita itu memegang kursi atau bisa dikatakan sofa, karena melainkan dia melihat kalau wanita yang dia tolong kemarin malam ingin melempar jendelanya dengan sofa miliknya.

"pergi dari sini.." jawab wanita itu acuh.

"jika kau ingin pergi dari sini, silahkan ! tapi turunkan sofaku, kau bisa merusaknya..!" ujar Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"apa peduliku, pintu ini sangat sulit dibuka. Jadi, hanya cara ini yang efektif.."

"apa pedulimu katamu...grhhhrhrhrh...aku menabung cukup lama untuk membeli sofa itu! "

"apa? kau ngajakin berantem hah..?" Raynare langsung menatap nyalang kearah Naruto yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dia tidak peduli siapa orang yang ada didepannya dan siapa yang telah mengobatinya semalam karena setelah kemarin malam dia ingin meminta pemuda yang ada didepannya untuk membunuhnya namun saat itu pula dia sudah jatuh pingsan dan ketika dia bangaun pagi ini, tau-tau lukanya sudah diobati.

"ayo siapa takut! Jangan kira karena kau wanita aku akan mengampunimu.." balas Naruto.

"Ayo.." dan saat Raynare merangakak maju menuju Naruto yang menantang dia untuk berkelahi dan saat itu pula sofa yang ada ditangan kirinya langsung terjatuh.

Kratak..

"Aduh-duh..tanganku...hiks..hiks..hiks...sakit sekali..." Raynare langsung jatuh terduduk saat tangan kirinya mendadak terkilir, hal ini diperparah dengan tangan kanannya yang masih dperban membuat dia tidak bisa menggosok atau mengelus tangan kirinya yang tiba-tiba terkilir itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu tak bisa menahaan tawanya ketika melihat wanita aneh yang ada didepannya kesakitan karena tangannya terkilir. Naruto juga cukup prihatin dengan orang yang ada didepannya tapi dia cukup jengkel dengan sifatnya.

'hah, ini akan semakin sulit..'

Naruto berjalan pelan dia meletakkan handuk dan gayung yang dia bawa tadi. Langkah Naruto dia bawa menuju kearah wanita yang jatuh terduduk dan masih dalam kondisi menangis terseduh-seduh karena kesakitan itu.

Raynare masih terduduk dengan sesunggukan wajahnya kini dia alihkan kebawah, surai hitamnya menutupi bola matanya yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"HUWAAA sakiiiittttttttttt..." Raynare langsung mengeluarkan jeritannya dan menangis kencang saat tangannya bertambah berkedut-kedut. Rasanya seperti tulang tanganmu dipatahkan secara langsung.

Naruto cuam bisa menutup kedua telianganya saat mendengar jeritan wanita di depannya. Bayangkan jika tetangga samping rumah mendengar hal tersebut pasti mereka akan menganggap jika Naruto berbuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, apalagi ini adalah teriakan dari seorang perempuan.

"beirisik..." balas Naruto saat sudah sampai didepannya Raynare, tangannya bersidekap angkuh menatap Raynare.

Raynare tak mau menatap Naruto, wajahnya dia alihkan kearah lain. Sungguh dia sangat malu untuk saat ini karena berteriak tadi, mau bagaiman lagi karena tangannya memang sangat sakit bahkan dia masih sesungguhkan untuk melampiaskan kesakitan yang ia terima.

'ouh, ayolah kau tadi tampak seperti wanita perkasa. dan sekarang kau tak lebih dari gadis remaja pada umumnya, hey kemana sifatmu yang tadi' pikir Naruto.

Ryanare yang masih memjamkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat dia merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang dan saat dia membuka matanya dan saat itupula dia melihat tubunya dia gendong oleh pemuda yang tadi dia bentaki.

"apa yang kau lakukan BRENGSEKKK..! jika kau ingin menggunakan kesemapatan ini untuk menikmati tubuhku. Aku tidak akan sudi, ingat itu manusia..." tak ada jawaban yang Raynare dapat setelah dia mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi. Hanya tatapan bengis yang Raynare berikan kepada wajah Naruto.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar ucapan bodoh yang di dengar dari mahluk yang ada didepannya. Naruto lagsung mendudukan Raynare diatas sofa, matanya dia alihkan kepada orang didepannya.

"tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambilkan es batu untukmu"

Raynare tak membalas apa yang Naruto katakan, karena dia langsung membuang mukanya kerah lain dan tidak sudi membalas tatapan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Tatapan tajam masih senantiasa Raynare arahkan ke wajah Naruto saat ini, bahkan gignya tak henti-hentinya bergemelutuk ketika membayankan hal tadi.

"Apa?.." Naruto yang sedari tadi risih karena ditatap oleh mahluk didepannya, dan Naruto mencoba untuk bertanya.

"kau sengajakan membuatku kesakitan saat pengompresan tadi!" akhirnya sebuah uneg-uneg yang sedari tadi dia tahan keluar dari mulut Raynare.

"kau saja yang lemah, hanya luka seperti itu kau sudah kesakitan..." ujar Naruto dengan sedikit terselip nada mengejek di pengucapannya.

"Ghzzzz...aku memang buka seorang manusia, namun aku juga seorang perempuan,,..."balas Raynare dan dia memelankan dia akhir pengucapnnya.

"apa kau bilang ?, aku tidak mendengarnya.."Naruto mengorek-ngorek telinganya karena tidak mendengar apa yang mahluk itu ucapkan.

"Hmmm..." hanya respon itu yang Naruto dapat.

.

Kini kediaman yang menyelimuti dua mahluk yang berbeda itu. Naruto yang hanya memandang cuek dan datar sambil menyiapkan keperluannya untuk bekerja dan sekolah sedangkan dengan Raynare dia hanya melamun dan memandang kosong.

"boleh aku bertanya?" sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

Raynare yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak dan mulai keluar dari dunianya, lalu dia menolehkan ke arah manusia yang ada didepannya.

"kau sebenarnya mahluk apa?" pertanyaan yang sedari tadi Naruto pendam akhirnya bisa dia untarakan saat ini.

Raynare hanya menatap datar pada Naruto, ketika manusia yang ada didepannya ini ingin menanyakan siapa dirinya ini.

"apa perdulimu. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak takut dengan mahluk sepertiku, bukankah kebanyakan manusia akan lari jika bertemu dengan jenis mahluk dari kaum kami?"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan yang juga di uatarkan oleh mahluk didepannya. Dia juga baru sadar kenapa dia tidak takut dengan mahluk yang ada didepannya bahkan Naruto merasakan bisa-biasa saja.

"aku tidak tahu, sungguh saat melihat kemunculanmu yang pertama kali ada keinginan untuk menjauhimu, karena aku tahu kau adalah mahluk yang berbeda. Namun entah kenapa saat melihat ekspresimu pertama kali dan keadaan saaat hujan waktu itu membuatku ingin menolongmu dan aku khawatir jika kau belum beranjak dari sana. Dan jadilah aku membawamu paksa kesini, memang itu terdengar sedikit aneh karena bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkanmu.."

'apa dia bodoh, aku sangat yakin jika dia memang benar-benar bodoh saat mendengar ucapannya tadi' pikir Raynare.

"Kau tahu, kau salah orang jika ingin berbuat baik. Aku bukanlah mahluk ciptannya yang baik, karena aku hanyalah kaum pembangkang yang mencoba untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya dengan cara di akui oleh pemimpinku. Namun semua itu musnah ketika aku tidak bisa menjalankan tugasku, oleh karena itu aku tidak mempunyai muka untuk bertemunya.."

"mahluk pembangkang, apa maksudnya itu..?"

"Malaikat jatuh, aku adalah salah satu dari eksistensi dari malaikat jatuh itu. Kami dulunya adalah seroang malaikat namun karean kami melakukan sebuah dosa sehingga kami di hukum menjadi mahluk yang bernama malaikat jatuh, Eh..! tunggu-tunggu kenapa aku bisa cerita ini kepada mahluk rendahan sepertimu.."

Naruto mulai mengerti sedikit demi sedikit tentang mahluk yang ada diedepannya dan menghiaraukan sebutan mahluk rendahan yang di utarakan mahluk didepan Naruto.

"apa kau ingin menjadi malaikat lagi..?"

DEG..

Wajah Raynare mengeras setelah sebuah baris kalimat yang cukup membuat dada dari malaikat jatuh itu berdetak sangat cepat. Wajah Raynare menunduk, giginya bergemelutuk dan bahkan tangannya terkepal erat.

BRAKKKK...

"TAU APA KAU HAH, KAU HANYALAH MAHLUK RENDAHAN ! KAU TIDAK AKAN TAHU TUJUANKU .." sebuah tombak cahaya yang berwarna ungu menyentuh tenggorokan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat konidisinya terancam oleh tombak mahluk didepannya sedikit bergetar. Bagaimanapun Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa yang akan takut jika kematian akan datang kepadanya, keringat dingin memenuhi wajah Naruto.

"ma-ma-afkan a-ku...buk-kan maksudku.."

Raynare pun menjauhkan tombaknya dari lher Naruto dan mulai duduk kembali. Naruto sedikit bernafas lega ketika mahluk yang ada didepannya sedikit tenang tidak seperti tadi yang dikuasai amarah.

'Hah, hampir saja kematian menjemputku. Dia cukup menakutkan untuk seorang mantan malaikat. Tu-nggu dulu, dia seorang mantan malaikat. Aku sepertinya punya ide yang bagus, namun apakah dia mau mendengarkanku setelah apa yang ku perbuat tadi?'

Naruto yang tadi menunduk langsung menatap intens kearah Raynare dan saat itu pula ide yang akan dia utarakan tidak jadi terucap saat melihat mental mahluk yang ada didepannya seperti terganggu, wajah yang menjadi bukti orang yang mengalami depresi berat tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu Cuma menghela nafas kecil lalu dia mengalihkan pandanggannya kearah jam tangannya dan jam yang ditunjukkan sudah mendekati jam masuk sekolah.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus berangkat, ne aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi. Dan sampai jumpa, aku akan berangkat sekolah...anggap saja rumah sendiri.." Naruto langsung lari terbirit-birit saat melihat malikat jatuh itu menatap bengis Naruto yang mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas kesal saat buku tugasnya diambil paksa oleh sang sahabat satu kelasnya. Sungguh menjadi sosok yang cukup rajin di kelas membuat Naruto menjadi incaran peminjama buku PR untuk dicontek.

"diamlah Naruto, aku sedang fokus menulisakn jawaban ini dan aku tidak mau lagi berdiiri di luar kelas gara-gara tidak mengerjakan PR sialan ini. Bisa hancur image julukan 'pangeran' yang susah-susah aku dapatkan.."

"apa peduliku..."

"seperti biasa, kau selalu dingin bahkan melebihi dngin es...pstt Naruto?"

"Hn.."

"kau merasakan tidak jika Kaichou kali ini sedikit aneh.?"

Naruto menopang dagunya dan mulai memahami apa yang ditanyakan sahabat merahnya ini, lalu sedetik kemudian Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti maksud dari ucapan sahabatnya.

"Hmm aku juga merasakannya..."

"benarkah..." orang yang ada didepan Naruto langsung mengembangkan senyumnya ketika Naruto mulai mengerti maksudnya.

"Iya, tadi saja ketika aku terlambat lima menit dia tidak menghukumku dan hanya memberikan teguran dan sebuah ajakan untuk makan saing bersama. Padahal saat aku sudah jauh darinya dan kembali melihat kebelakang dan saat itu pula aku melihat dia menghukum murid-muird yang terlambat datang, hal itulah yang menurutku aneh karena murid lainnya dihukum sedangkan aku tidak..sungguh aneh, apa dia sakit ya?" Ujar Naruto dengan pose berpikir diakhir pengucapannya.

Orang yang didepan Naruto saat ini sudah menggigit bulpoinnya atas ketidak pekaan sahabatnya tentang menyikapi tanda-tanda yang ada disekitarnya.

"kau kenapa Sirzech, apa aku sakit juga seperti kaichou?.."

"tidak, hanya saja aku merasakan ada orang yang lebih bodoh dari aku..ini aku kemabalikan bukumu dan terima kasih Naruto.." Balas Sirzech dan diakhiri dengan mendesah pelan atas penyakit yang tidak sembuh-sembuh dari sahabat pirangnya ini.

"eh, oke sama-sama ..dasar aneh.."

.

.

Naruto saat ini menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi karena jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pembelajaran usai. Langkah demi langkah dia tempu hingga dia dipersimpangan bertemu dengan salah satu orang yang dia kenal bersama Sirzech waktu pertama kali masuk kesini.

"Oh, Hai Akeno-san..."sapa Naruto dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hai juga Naruto-kun, apa kau melihat si cabe itu..?" tanya Akeno saat melihat Naruto ada didepannya. Naruto tahu siapan yang dimaksud dengan si cabe merah oleh Akeno, siap lagi kalau bukan sahabat berambut merahnya yang bernama Sirzech.

"memang ada apa lagi dengan Si baka itu, Akeno-sana..?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Akeno menghela nafas berat saat ini, kenapa dia selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang idiot dalam hal ini Akeno cukup beruntung karena Naruto berbeda dengan dua sahabat laki-lakinya yang kelakuannya cukup absurd itu.

"apa mereka berbuat ulah lagi, aku cukup kasihan denganmu Akeno-san. Kamu mau ini.." ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan air mineral yang dia genggam tadi.

" seperti katamu, lagi-lagi mereka berbuat ulah. Dan Arigatou Naruto-kun untuk minumannya, jika kau begini terus kepadaku lama-lama aku bisa jantuh cinta lo kepadamu..hehehe"balas Akeno dengan senyum manisnya.

'aku merasakan aura familiar yang melekat di trubuh Naruto-kun, tapi apa ya?' pikir Akeno .

"hahaha kau bisa bercanda juga Akeno-san..sudah lupakan saja mereka, kau mau ikut aku keloker?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan pelan menjauhi Akeno.

Akeno tersentak dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto, lalu tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Naruto dari arah belakang dan mulai menyamai langkah Naruto.

'aku serius Naruto-kun, kau itu orang yang cukup baik'

.

Slerkkkkk..

"surat lagi?" tanya Akeno saat meliaht Naruto membuka lokernya dan langsung saja isi yang ada didalam loker Naruto langsung berhamburan keluar.

"iya seperti yang kau lihat...padahal aku tidak pernah mencari gara-gara kenapa banyak sekali yang mengirimiku surat ancaman..?" Ujar Naruto sambil memungut surat itu satu persatu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

'ah, aku ralat lagi dengan ucapaku tadi. Jika orang yang ada disekiatarku tidak ada yang normal. Dasar Naruto-kun orang yang memiliki kerendahan dalam rasa percaya diri'

"kapan kau akan mengerti Naruto-kun? Coba kau buka salah satu dari surat itu.." suruh Akeno sambil membantu Naruto untuk memungut surat-surat yang berserakan.

"tidak, aku tidak mau Akeno-san..membaca surat ini hanya akan membuat mereka mengirm surat ancaman lagi karena merak tahu jika aku membacanya berarti aku merespon surat-surat itu, dan aku tidak mau menambah lagi daftar orang yang membenciku.."

"hah terserah kau Naruto-kun.."balas Akeno.

'dasar mahluk tidak peka'

.

.

.

Naruto kini sudah memakai seragam yang menjadi kebanggannya beberapa bulan ini, karena seragam ini dia bisa menyambung hidup dan mebiayai sekolah yang hampir putus karena kekurangan biaya. Semua itu karena banyak orang-orang yang menolak Naruto untuk bekerja karena umur Naruto yang belum tujuh belas tahun, di jepang sendiri usia minimal diperbolehkan untuk bekerja adala umur tujuh belas tahun. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto sulit untuk mendapat pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidupnya namun kini dia sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun dan secara resmi dia tercatat dalam catatan sipil sebagai orang yang diperbolehkan untuk bekerja. Walaupun pekerjaan pertama Naruto adalah seorang petugas kebersihan taman, hal itu sudah sangat di syukuri karena Naruto tak perlu mencuri atau melakukan hal aneh hanya untuk menyambung hidupnya.

Naruto memegang gagang sapunya dengan gerakan pelan dia mulai menyapu jalan yang mulai ditutupi oleh dedaunan kering. Topi hitam kesayangannya senantiasa Naruto gunakan untuk menghindari dari panas matahari yang cukup terik. Saat Naruto mendekati hutan taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya untuk mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kecil yang berjatuhan, telinga Naruto sayup-sayup mendengar sebuah percakapan dan salah satu dari suara yang ia dengar cukup familiar di telinganya.

"apa kalian membuangku..?"

"sampah lemah sepertimu tidak pantas untuk mengikuti Kokaibel-sama. Kau hanya akan membuat malu kokaibel-sama...dasar tidak berguna!"

.

Naruto yang mendengar itu cukup penasaran siapa mereka, dengan langkah pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian Naruto mendekati sumber suara itu. Mata Naruto sedikit melebar dengan apa yang dia lihat, cukup menjengkelkan memang tapi apa daya Naruto hanya manusia biasa dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak dalam hal ini.

.

"jika kau ingin diakui oleh Kokaibel-sama lagi, bawa mayat Sekiryuutei dengan begitu kau bisa diakui lagi oleh Kokaibel-sama. Bagaimana Ryanre?"

Mata Raynare melebar atas syarat yang diajukan oleh rekannya dulu.

"i-tu aku..."

"kau tidak bisa kan, Hahaha sekali lemah tetap lemah. Sampah sepertimu tidak akan pantas menjadi pengikut Kokaibel-sama atau Azazel-sama...Hahaha.."

"untuk saat ini kau akan kami bebaskan, karena kau pernah menjadi rekan kami. Tapi jika suatu saat nanti kau memperlihatkan batang hidungmu kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu.."

Duagh...

Sebuah dorongan keras yang ditrerima membuat Raynare terjatuh kebawah. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu mendapat perlakuan yang sangat buruk dari rekannya dulu, membuat dia merasakan apa yang dinamakan sakit hati. Jika seperti ini lebih baik dia bunuh diri dan ingin segera bertemu ayahnya itupun jika dia tidak mendapat ganjaran dari apa yang dia lakukan selama ini, karena bagaimanpun setiap perbuatan yang dilakukan harus mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal hal itulah yang berlaku dalam dunia ini. Ditangan kiri Raynare sudah tercipat tombak cahaya dari ketiadaan, keinginan untuk bunuh diri semkin kuat lagipula tujuan hidupnya didunia ini sudah hilang.

"apa kau ingin menyerah, Raynare.."

Sebuah suara muncul ditelinga Raynare, sebuah suara yang cukup familiar dan sepertinya dia mulai ingat dan mengenali suara siapa ini, iya..ini adalah suara dari seorang pemuda yang pernah menyelamatkannya. Bagiamana bisa suara itu bisa muncul dikepala Raynare padahal dia baru sekali bertemu dengannya.

"jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mencari tujuan hidupku yang baru.."

Ketika tombak cahaya itu akan menghunus tenggorakannya sebuah suara dari pemuda itu muncul lagi. Raynare tak memperdulikan itu, mungkin itu hanya suara akibat dari halusianasi yang diterima akibat dari depresi. Ryanare mulai melanjutkan lagi apa yang tertunda tadi tangannya memegang erat tombak itu dan mulai mengarahkan ke dadanya.

Duagh...

"dengarkan aku berbicara Baka', kau tuli ya..!" Naruto langsung emosi karena sedari tadi mulutnya sampai berbusa namun tak ada respon yang dia dapat.

Ryanre langsung menatap nyalang orang yang berani memukul kepalanya dan mengganggu acara bunuh dirinya, dia bersumpah akan mengajak orang itu mati bersama jika sampai ketahuan siapa pelakunya.

"siapa yang be-..kau ..." desis Raynare.

"apa.." balas Naruto sambil bersidekap di dada.

Raynare langsung membuang mukanya saat tahu siapa orang yang mengganggunya tadi, ternyata pemuda yang pernah menyelamatkannya.

"Raynare, .."panggil Naruto.

"apa.." Balas Raynare.

"ayo kita pulang..."pandangan Naruto langsung melembut dan senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya.

Deg'

TBC.

Banyak yang bingung dengan Fic ini ya? Saya aja yang buat juga bingung hahaha.

Inti dari fic ini sebenarnya...ikuti ajalah ceritanya entar juga ngerti :v

*disini Sirzech tidak jadi Maou, dia bertukar tempat dengan Rias atau kalian bisa katakn bertukar nasib. Ane bikin begitu biar chara laki-lakinya sedikit banyak.

Herp : oke

Christian : Oke

Hohohihi: ente resapi ajalah, emg gini ceritaku

Narurinne : oke terimakasih

Ripa el 13 : oke terimakasih

Ashuraindra64 : oke

The Kids Oppai : oke

Mrheza26 :oke

Gufanuha : oke

Date Uzumaki Ryumune : oke terimakasih sob

RyoRamantara617 : oke terimakasih

Bae hendra53 : oke terimakasih

Neko no Kitsune : hahah emg sedikit aneh hahah, pokonya ikutin aja

Ayuki Hikari : oKe

Laffayete : sama ane juga :v

Paijo Payah : kata" ente bikin horor

Terima kasih buat yang nyempetin Review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Undisclosed Desires.**

 **Author : Red Army28**

 **Genre : -**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Ane Cuma meminjam karakter dari Naruto dan High School DxD, karena karakter ini milik pencipta mereka.**

Desiran angin yang sangat sejuk berhembus pelan diantaran dedaunan pohon dan bunga, terik matahari yang cukup redup membuat suasana yang nyaman bagi mahluk hidup yang ada ditempat ini. Seorang yang sedang mengnakan topi polos berwarna hitam kini terduduk nyaman dengan sebuah buku kecil ditangannya, tak ada yang tahu buku apa yang orang itu baca hanya cover polos yang melingkupi buku itu, tak lama kemudian orang yang membaca buku itu memandang lurus kedapan lalu tak lama kemudian dia memandang kearah langit, matanya terpenjam dan seolah berpikir keras bahkan kini dia tak lagi fokus membaca lagi. Semua beban pikiran ini berwal dari mimpi yang datang untuk kedua kalinya dan bertemu dengan mahluk yang sama.

 **Flasback On**

 **Naruto Pov.**

"Hey, Naruto-san..."

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku dan dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah seorang bersurai emas sedang tersnyum manis kepadaku, lagi-lagi wajahku memanas melihat mahluk yang barusan memanggilku. Tidak membuang waktu lagi aku langsung terduduk untuk merubah posisi meringkukku.

 **Naruto Pov end.**

"kau lagi..siapa kau sebenaranya? Dan dari mana kau tahu namaku." Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan mahluk yang tadi memanggilnya.

"kau sepertinya tidak suka dengan kehadiranku, Naruto-san.."wanita itu tersenyum manis kearah Naruto walalupun dalam kalimatnya terdapat nada menyindir.

"tidak, bukan itu maksudku hanya saja ini sudah keempat kalinya kau datang ke mimpiku dan dipertemuan itu kau banyak mengerjaiku dan menakuitku.." Naruto hanya mendengus kesal dalam pencucapannya.

"hahaha..kau sangat lucu Naruto-san..."

"lagi-lagi kau tidak menjawabku dan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita..."Naruto sedikit frusatasi dengan mahluk yang bisa Naruto prediksi sebagai malaikat karena di punggung mahluk itu terdapat sayap merpati.

"aku tidak punya waktu banyak saat ini Naruto-san,...aku hanya memiliki satu permohonan kepadamu, ya walaupun aku baru empat kali bertemu denganmu tapi untuk kali ini aku ingin meminta bantuanmu.."

Naruto langsung memandang mahluk didepannya dengan heran dan dahi yang sedikit berkerut. Naruto tidak pernah tahu apa yang bisa dia bantu kepada mahluk didepannya, tapi ketahuilah Naruto hanya manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun.

"kau tahu adikku? Dia adalah seorang malaikat jatuh yang pernah kau rawat di rumahmu. Dia jatuh karena diriku...sungguh aku bukanlah kakak yang baik.."

Naruto tak bisa berkata apapun saat ia melihat sebuah air mata yang sedikit muncul dipelupuk mata mahluk yang ada didepannya. Lalu tak lama kemudian Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, karena Naruto mengerti siapa orang yang mahluk itu maksud.

"Raynare sesungguhnya adalah mahluk yang penuh kasih sayang, namun..."

Naruto masih setia mendengar apa yang mahluk itu katakan. Dan Naruuto mulai tahu jika Ryanre yang menumpang di rumahnya adalah salah satu dari jenis mahluk yang sama dengan wanita di depan Naruto.

"namun dia sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Dia yang sekarang seperti tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia seperti orang yang kebingunagan tidak tahu jalan apa yang ingin dia ambil. Kukira dengan menitipkan dia apada Azazel akan bisa membuat perasaanku sedikit tenang, namun perasaanku salah. Malikat mesum itu tidak becus kerjaan dia hanya pergi memancing dan melalaikan pesanku..huh.."

Sungguh Naruto ingin sekali memasukkan mahluk itu kedalam karung dan menyimpannya didalam rumah, ekspresi kesal dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya menambah kesan imut di penghlihtan Naruto.

"terus.."  
"euhm...aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk membuat Raynare jadi malaikat lagi seperti dulu..."

'Eh'

"EH...apa maksudmu, bagaimana bisa aku kan.."

"kau pasti bisa Naruto-san, karena aku percaya padamu...waktuku tidak banyak, aku titipkan Raynare untukmu...sampai jumpa.."

 **Flasback off**

Bel masuk sudah terdengar membut Naruto yang menutup matanya langsung tersadar dan bergegas masuk kedalam kelasnya. Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar sebuah gerutuan dari dua orang laki-laki yang tidak asing baginya dan tidak jauh dari kamar mandi siswa, dengan sebuah seringai Naruto langsung mengubah arah langkah kakinya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi siswa.

"kau yang bodoh Issei!, kenapa kau bersembunyi ketempatku bukan di tempat lain..." gerutu Sirzech dengan memegang kain pel dan menggosok-gosokan pada lanti kamar mandi.

"Cih, kau kan berteman kecil dengan Kaichou. Seharusnya kau bisa memberi alasan untuk tidak memberitahukan jika aku ada disana bersamamu...dasar, kenapa aku bisa mempunyai king bodoh sepertimu, seharusnya aku direingkaranasi oleh Kaichou bukan olehmu..."

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH, kau nganjakin berantem..."

"itu yang kutunggu..."

"wow..wow..best couple terbaik tahun ini sedang marahan...apa yang terjadi..?"

Issei dan Sirzech langung menglihkan wajah mereka secara bersamaan dan mendapati salah satu sahabatnya berdiri dengan ekspresi mengejeknya.

"wow coba lihat, wajah kalian sama-sama memerahnya. Apa itu sebuah kebenaran, tak kusangka jika kalian selama ini menjomblo karena kalian memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jadi siapa yang disini seme dan ukenya.."

"Grerhhhh...ayo kita hajaar dia Issei.."

"Ayoooo!.."

Sebelum Issei dan Sirzech mencapai tempat Naruto berada, dengan sigap Naruto menutup pintu yang ada disampingnya alhasil Sirzech dan Issei mencium daun pintu.

JDUAGHH...

JDUAGHH...

"Kuning Brengseeek..."

"mati kau sana..."

Naruto langsung lari menuju kelasnya dan tidak menghiraukan umpatan dari dua sahabatnya itu. Kegiatan mennggoda dua sahabatnya yang sama-sama tempramen adalah sebuh kesenangan tersendiri. Naruto, Sirzech dan Issei adalah trio aneh yang ada di sekolah ini, Naruto orang yang cukup pendiam dan tak banyak bicara namun memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang cukup rendah, lalu selanjutnya adalah Sirzech. orang yang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang cukup tinggi dan hal inilah yang membuat dia tidak mempunyai pacar sama sekali karena mereka takut dengan sifat Sirzech yang selalu kelewatan itu dan selanjutnya adalah Isse seorang yang memiliki sifat kemesuman sangat tinggi walaupun dapat disembunyikan dengan rapi namun hal itu tidak dapat berlaku kepada orang-orang yang jeli terhadap gelagat Issei sendiri, salah satunya adalah sang ketua Osis yang sangat disegani di sekolah ini dan hasilnya Issei bisa dihukum ditempat ini bersama Sirzech yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

"Tadaima.."

Sebuah suara yang cukup pelan mengalun di dalam rumah yang terlihat kosong itu. Mata Naruto dia arahkan kemana-mana dan tak lama kemudian Naruto menghela nafas sesaat. Naruto berjalan kearah dapur atu lebih tepatnya kearah kulkas kecil yang berada disana, beruntung Naruto saat ini mendapat libur dari pekerjaanya sehingga dia bisa bersantai dirumahnya. Naruto membuka lemari es itu dan mengambil dua kaleng nescafe yang dia beli kemarin setelah itu dia langsung beranjak kerunag tengah.

"kau masih tidak beranjak dari tempat itu mulai dari kemarin.. apa kau tidak lapar"

"apa pedulimu..."sesosok itu masih mencengkram kedua bahunya dan tidak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

"kau benar, aku memang tidak peduli padamu..." Naruto berujar tak kalah dingin.

"kau tahu, aku kemarin bertemu dengan wanita yang sangat cantik...dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi adiknya yang saat ini jauh dari dirinya.." Lanjut Naruto.

Raynare masih diam dan acuh dengan ucapan Naruto, walaupun di dalam lubuk hatinya dia cukup penasaran dengan ucapan Naruto.

"dia menyesali apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya dan dia berharap adiknya bisa kembali seperti semula dan jika dia tiak berubah maka kakak dari wanita itu akan kecewa untuk selama-lamanya dan merasa menjadi orang yang gagal.."

'Onee-chan, bagaiaman kabarmu'

Rasa dingin menyerang pipi Raynare saat ini dan ketika dia mendongak dia mendapati sebuh kaleng minuman yang menempel dipipinya.

"minumlah.."

Raynare tak menjawab apapun dan di menerima kaleng minuman Naruto dan meminumnya sedikit. Tak lama kemudian kalengan minuman itu sudah habis dan Rynare membungnya kesembarang tempat. Naruto yang melihat itu cukup geram karena rumahnya serasa menjadi tempat sampah.

"Ehemm..." Naruto sedikit berdehem untuk sekedar mendapat perhatian dari orang yang ada didepannya.

"apa..!?"

"ayo kita bersih-bersih.."

"apa maksudmu, kau ane-...Hey! apa yang kau lakukan kuning! turunkan aku..hey..hey.." Raynare terlihat meronta-ronta ketika Naruto menggendongnya dengan paksa dan mengangkatnya seperti karung. Naruto tak peduli walaupun orang yang ada didepannya memukul-mukuli punggungya, saat sampai didepannya bak mandi Naruto langsung menutup matanya dan menyeburkan Raynare dengan cepat.

"cepat mandi..!"

"Hwaaa...dingin, apa maksudmu hah? Kau ingin mati.." Raynare sudah memegang sebuah tombak cahaya dan siap untuk menusuk Naruto, namun seketika hal itu hilang ketika melihat Naruto menutup matanya dan membawa sesuatu yang bisa Raynare artikan sebagai perlengkapan mandi.

Dalam benak Raynare saat ini bertanya-tanya tentang maksud dari pemuda yang ada didepannya, kenapa pemuda itu begitu baik padanya bahkan Raynare ingat kalau dia selalu hampir membunuh pemuda itu namun kenapa pemuda itu tidak sekalipun ada perasaan benci kepadanya walaupun Naruto setiap hari mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup pedas,cuek dan terkesan datar namun dia tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan perasaan benci kepadanya. Dia begitu baik untuk mahluk yang kotor sepertinya, seharusnya Naruto bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak tanpa dia disisinya dan dari sini Raynare membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak akan lagi menganggu kehidupan pemuda itu dan merepotkannya. Setelah semua ini selelsai Ryanre akan kabur secara diam-diam tapi sebelum itu dia akan berterima kasih terlebih dulu kepada pemuda yang sudah mau menampungnya selama seminggu ini.

"ambil ini...aku tunggu kau diluar jangan lama-lama, kita harus menghemat istrik dan air..!" Balas Naruto dan langsung keluar dari kamar mandi.

Raynare masih diam dengan keadaanya namun setelah itu dia bergegas mandi dan tak mau di omeli Naruto lagi.

.

.

Raynare kini sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dia mengenakan sebuah handuk putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya, rambutnya yang basah dan wajah khas orang kedinginan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan memerah wajahnya.

"kau bisa memakai pakaian yang ada dikamarmu, yah walaupun itu pakain bekas yang aku belikan didekat pasar namun itu masih bagus..." Ujar Naruto sambil membaca bukunya tanpa melihat Raynare.

"hai.."

Setelah sepuluh menit telah berlalu akhirnya keluarlah Raynare dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan pakaian yang Naruto kenakan, Naruto yang melihat dari posisinya cukup menatap puas dengan apa yang dia pilihkan ternyata tidak sia-sia. Kini raynare memakai baju putih berlengan biru panjang dan memaki rok putih terusan hingga kebawa lutut lalu sebuh pita putih yang bertengger manis diatas rambutnya menambah kesan cantik bagi yang melihatnya.

"bagiamana..?"

"hmm...tidak terlalu buruk untuk mahluk tukang marah sepertimu..." balas Naruto.

Raynare yang mendengar itu Cuma bisa mendesah kecil. Dan setelah itu ia melihat kearah Naruto dan mendapati jika Naruto juga mengganti pakainnya dengan pakaian yang tidak biasanya ia kenakan.

"ayo kita berangkat.."

"Eh, mau kemana...?"

"sudah ikut saja..."

Lama sudah mereka berjalan dengan langkah pelan menyusuri kota Kuoh dimalam hari yang cukup ramai. Banyak penjual yang menajajakan dagangannya kerarah Naruto namun dia tolak halus mau bagaimanapun dia tak punya uang lebih untuk hal tersebut. Raynare yang ada disamping Naruto menatap sekeliling suasana kota itu untuk memperhatikan setiap kegiatan manusia yang ada.

"kau menikmatinya Raynare...?" tanya Naruto.

"tidak...ini membosankan...dan kau kenapa memakai topi bukankah sekarang sudah malam?"

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sesaat, walaupun dia tahu Raynare sedikit berbohong saat ini. "oke, dan untuk topi ini aku memang suka memakai topi..." balas Naruto untuk mendahului Raynare dan masuk ke sebuah kedai ramen.

Raynare yang melihat itupun juga mengikuti arah Naruto yang telah mendahuluinya masuk kedalam kedai. Namun saat Raynare akan duduk disamping Naruto tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan berambut drak blue yang diikita pony tail mendahuluinya dan duduk disamping Naruto. Mau tak mau Raynare mengambil jatah tempat duduk yang kosong disamping wanita itu.

Naruto yang merasa ada tiga orang yang familiar duduk disampingnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan kirinya.

"Akeno, Kaichou dan Tsubaki...sedang apa kalian disini..?" tanya Naruto saat dia mengetahui siapa orang yang duduk dikanan dan kirinya.

"kami yang seharusnya tanya seperti itu, Naruto-kun..?" Balas Akeno dengan bersigap dada dan melirik wanita yang ada disampingnya.

"bukankah sesutu yang janggal ketika mahluk tuhan yang sudah jatuh kini berjalan bersama-sama dan bahkan makan disebuah kedai deangan seorang manusia. Bukankah hal itu cukup aneh atau memang mahluk itu memiliki tujuannya sendiri.." kini Sona berujar sesuatu yang entah kenapa Naruto sedikt bingung untuk mengerti.

Raynare pertama kaget dan memaklumi jika ada pelanggan ada yang duduk disamping Naruto, namun ketika dia mendengar jika dua pelanggan itu spertinya mengenal Naruto dengan akrab dan terbukti dengan panggilan akrab yang mereka tunjukkan. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Raynare sedikit meremas ujung roknya tapi karena dia mendapat sebuah kalimat sindiran dari dua orang itu yang bisa Raynare asumsikan sebagai seorang iblis yang notabennya musuh dari malaikat jatuh. Apa benar dia tidak bisa mendapat secerca kebahagiaan walaupun itu sedikit, tanpa terasa bahu dari Raynare sedikit bergetar.

"apa maksud kalian, Akeno-san..Kaichou...? beruntung kalian ada disini, aku tadi sedang bersama temanku. Hey Raynare perkenalkan namamu pada mereka..." ujar Naruto sambil memandang Raynare yang sedang menunduk dan sedikit meremas kain roknya.

"Ahh iya, perkenalkan namaku Raynare..." Uajar Raynare dengan sedikit tawa palsunya dan menyodorkan tanggannya kepada Akeno.

"Akeno..."

"Sona.."

"Tsubaki.."

"hey kenapa kalian hanya memberikan nama panggilan kalian..."

"buat apa kami memberitahukan nama asli kami, untuk mahluk sepertinya..dia adalah perwujudah dari kegagalan tuhan untuk mencip-.." Sona tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Raynare langsung berdiri. Raynare sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedu tangannya.

"terimakasih untuk semuanya Naruto-san..aku akan pergi, dan jangan pernah datang kepadaku dengan dalih untuk membantuku. Disini kau sudah memiliki kehidupan yang nayaman dan jangan pernah merusak hal itu..!"

"apa maksudhmu Raynare, hey tunggu!"

"ada apa dengan kalian, kenapa kalian sepertinya tidak menyukai kehadiran Raynare..." Naruto berhenti sejenak dan berujar kepada teman-temannya yanga ada dibelakangnya. Setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari keluar dan menembus hujan yang cukup deras yang saat ini mendera kota Kuoh.

Kedua gadis Cuma bisa menunduk tanpa berani melihat kepergian Naruto, bukan salah mereka untuk menyudutkan terus malaikat jatuh itu hanya saja mereka tidak ingin orang yang spesial bagi mereka tersakiti atau paling buruk dicelakai olahe mahluk yang selama ini menjadi musuh kaum mereka.

TBC.

Oke, ane nyermpetin up di tengah kesibukan. Oke semoga terhibur...:D. Entah kenapa kok mirip sinetron gini ya hahaha

 **Terima kasih buat.**

 **Dark Fine, Neko no Kitsune, The Kids No Oppai, Kuro XI V IX, Paijo Payah, Andri203, Orregion, Gufanuha, date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki, seneal, Inay-kun, Deni Tria, Laffayete, Yellow Flash 115, .980, guest, Bayu, Hohohihi, narurien, , sandal784, B37G4R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Undisclosed Desires.**

 **Author : Red Army28**

 **Genre : -**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Ane Cuma meminjam karakter dari Naruto dan High School DxD, karena karakter ini milik pencipta mereka.**

Mata kami terus beradu pandang seolah dengan cara inilah aku berbicara dengannya. Aku tak pernah gentar dengan apa yang dia berikan kepadaku, bahkah todongan tombak ini tidak membuat aku gemetar atau merasa takut malah hal inilah yang membuat keinginanku makin besar. Tombak itu sudah menyentuh leherku hal itu bisa aku rasakan saat ini, wajah perempuan itu tetap mengeras dengan tatapan matanya. Tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh helai rambut hitamnya yang berkobar diterpa angin namun tangan mungil itu menepis keras seolah menolaknya.

"jauhkah tanganganmu dariku!"

Aku terkekeh kecil mendengar hal itu, sungguh entah kenapa hal ini tak pernah membuatku takut atau malah membuatku mundur. Aku semakin mendekatkan jaraku dengan melangkah secara perlahan hingga tombak itu sedikit menggores permukaan kulit leherku. Matanya terbelak kaget saat aku membut jarak kami semakin dekat atau memang dia tidak percaya jika dia sudah membuat luka di tubuhku dengan tombaknya, entahlah aku tidak tahu apa alasanya.

"a-aku sudah memperingatkanmu!"

Aku tak menggubris lagi kalimatnya yang menurutku bukan seperti nada ancaman dan malah lebih mirip dengan sebuah nada ketakutan. Tubuhku kini sudah semakin dekat dengannya dan tanganku kananku sudah kuangkat setinggi kepalanya seakan ingin menyentuh helaian poni tersebut.

JRASHHHH...

"Couhght..."

Mulutku langsung berbatuk darah dan mengotori wajah itu, kuyakin dia akan memarahiku kali ini seperti hari-hari biasanya karena membuat dia merasa tak nyaman dengan yang aku lakukan. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar kearah ulu hatiku aku mencoba untuk melihatnya dan mencoba memastikan apa yang membuat tubuhku tak nyaman ini. Dan aku melihat sebuah tombak telah menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuhku, lalu setelah melihat tombak itu aku mengalihkan padanganku kearahnya.

"Ma-afkan aku..."

Brughhh...

 **Raynare POV**

'TI-DAK-TI-DAK...APA YANG KULAKUKAN..'. langkah mundur aku ambil dengan perlahan saat melihat pemuda itu tersungkur dengan luka yang menganga. Guyuran hujan memudarkan cairan kental itu, aku takut untuk melihatnya. Aku sudah mengingatkannya agar tidak mendekatiku namun dia tetap bersikeras, aku tidak bersalah dalam hal ini, pemuda inilah yang terlalu keras kepala. Iya benar pemuda itulah yang tak mau mendengar ucapanku. Tombakku masih menancap tepat diulu hatinya tapi entah kenapa aku tak berani menatap tombak itu dan yang paling aneh kenapa tubuhku bergetar sangat hebat saat ini bahkan sekan separuh jiwaku sedang meninggalkanku. Sudah banyak mahluk yang aku bunuh dan aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan takut atau perasaan bersalah namun saat ini perasaan menanggung dosa atau bersalah kembali hadir didalam nuraniku, apakah nuraniku kembali hidup ketika berasa pemuda itu sungguh ini adalah sebuah misteri. Semenjak aku menjadi bawahan dari Kokaibel-sama nuraniku seakan meninggalkanku dan perasaan kosong lah yang mendominasi. Tapi semua itu berbeda saat aku bersamanya, apakah aku bersalah dengan yang aku lakukan saat ini.

'Kami-sama tolong aku..'

 **Raynare End Pov.**

"ARGHHH...Masa Bodoh!"

Raynare langsung mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu seolah kesadaran dirinya yang mulai meninggalkannya. Tak ada perasaan benci atau denadam yang Naruto perlihatkan , yang ada malah perasaan bersalah dan menyesal karena tak bisa berbuat banyak dalam hal ini.

Guyuran hujan semakin deras di tempat yang sudah berhiaskan pelataran malam yang semakin sunyi. Wajah Naruto perlahan mulai menutup separuh, dari bawah tubuhnya juga sudah mati rasa, mungkinkah ini namanya jika kematian yang perlahan menggerogoti tubuhmu. Pandangan mata Naruto mulai mengabur bukan karena tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras akan tetapi cahaya pada mata Narutolah yang mulai menghilang dan saat hampir kedua mata itu mulai menutup tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat bulu merpati yang berjatuhan cukup banyak diatasnya.

'Kheh..Shinigami sudah datang'

"ini belum waktumu untuk segera pergi dari dunia ini, Naruto-san.."

.

.

.

Wajah kebingungan sangat tercetak jelas di raut muka malaikat jatuh yang bernama Raynare itu. Perasaan sesak selalu menghantui lubuk hatinya bahkan dia tidak tahu dia sedang menuju kerah mana karena saat ini pikiran seakan meninggalkan tubuhnya sendiri. Wajah manusia datar yang selalu menjengkelkannya saat ini selalu terbayang dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa?...kenapa?...Kenapa?..padahal aku sudah sering membunuh mahluk hidup bahkan sekalipun itu orang terdekatku, Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku sangat menyesal telah melukainya atau lebih parahnya a-aku..me-membu"

Bayangan Naruto tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam memori Otak Raynare, dimulai dari perdebatan, pertengkaran kecil hingga makian dari Raynare kepada Naruto terkam jelas dalam memorinya.

"...AKU HARUS KEMBALI !"

'Maafkan...maafkan...maafkan...maafkan AKU..!'

Raynare langsung melesat dengan cepat dan tidak tahu kemana dia akan pergi karena sedari tadi dia tidak tahu sedang terbang kemana. Tapi yang pasti arah terbang yang dia ambil saat ini adalah arah yang benar. Raynare tak peduli apapun dan tetap melesat cepat tak memperdulikan jika cuaca saat ini tidak bersahabat, sambaran petir yang cukup banyak dilangit tidak diperdulikannya karena yang ada dikepala malailkat jatuh itu hanya wajah pemuda kuning itu.

Sudah hampir dua jam Raynare terbang kembali kelokasi Naruto berada, bahkan Raynare merasakan jika waktu satu jam itu serasa seperti seribu tahun.

.

Naruto tergeletak dan masih tetap di sana tak ada tanda-tanda untuk begerak bahkan ketika rintik hujan yang cukup banyak menghujami tubuhnya. Raynare langsung jatuh terduduk dia kehilangan kata-kata, lidahnya juga kelu untuk berucap saat melihat kondisi Naruto dari jauh.

"Bodoh...bodoh...kau NARUTOOO.."

Raynare langsung berlari kencang kerah Naruto yang telah tergeletak lemas tak berdaya. Dengan cepat Raynare langsung bersimpuh dan memeluk tubuh Naruto yang terasa dingin pada saat ini.

"jangan mati Naruto..jangan mati Naruto...mafkan aku yang selalu menyusahkanmu, walaupun kata-kata kasar selalu terucap dari mulutmu namun tetap saja kau masih memperdulikanku hiks...hiks...hiks...Kami-sama tolong, jika bisa aku ingin menukar nyawaku dengan kehidupan Naruto..aku mohon Kami-sama..hiks..hiks..." Ryanre masih senantiasa buracap dan mendekap erat tubuh dingin Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

.

'apa ini, kenapa disini sesak sekali. Oh iya aku ingat jika aku mengalami luka fatal dari Ryanare, hahaha maafkan aku nyonya malaikat ternyata aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Tapi kenapa tubuhku seperti merasakan hawa panas dan kenapa sesak sekali?'

Denga perlahan mata Naruto terbuka dengan sedikit demi sedikit, rintik hujan dan sebuh teriakan dari seorang wanitalah yang pertama Naruto lihat. Wanita yang menangis cukup kencang itu memiliki wajah yang tak asing bagi Naruto, lama-kelamaan akhirnya Naruto tahu jika Raynare memilih kembali kepadanya setelah apa yang dia perbuat kepadanya. Tangan Naruto yang sudah tidak mati rasa mulai dapat Naruto rasakan lagi dan dengan perlahan tangan Naruto mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi dari wanita itu dan mencoba menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dan entah kenapa itu menganggu Naruto.

Puk..

Naruto mengelus pelan pipi yang mulai menggelap dan tidak menunjukkan wajah angkuh yang pernah setiap hari Naruto lihat, namun nyatanya wajah itu tetap menunjukkan kesedihan yang tersirat begitu dalam. Rayanare masih belum sadar dia masih menangis dengan mata tertutup dan tak sanggup untuk melihat wajah yang berada didekapannya. Namun saat Ryanare merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pipinya dia mencoba membuka kedua matanya dan seketika saja mata itu melebar saat mendapati pemuda manusia yang paling dia benci di dunia ini sedang tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

"NARUTO NO BAKAAA!"

.

.

"tidak-tidak...jauhkan tanganmu Naruto, Aku bisa melakukan hal ini..." Raynare masih mencoba merangkai perban yang ada ditangannya untuk menutup luka dan akan menjadi bekas yang selamanya akan dia benci.

Naruto hanya tersenyum makluk dengan tingkah Raynare yang berbeda seratus delapa puluh derajat dengan biasanya. Tapi satu yang akan Naruto tahu, jika dia menyukai dengan sikap Raynare yang seperti ini.

"sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa Raynare. Jangan berlebihan ini hanya luka kecil..." balas Naruto yang masih pucat diwajahnya karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah tadi.

"Diam! Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyembuhkanmu namun kau harus tetap mendapat perwatan dariku..!" balas Raynare sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"hai.."

"bagus, aku akan kedapur sebentar jangan beranjak kemana-mana..!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah dengan ancaman Raynare kepadanya untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana. Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar dentingan alat dapur yang cukup keras dan dapat Naruto asumsikan jika Raynare sedag membuat sesuatu tapi tak sedikit pula Naruto mendengar umpatan yang ditunjukkan kepada perabotan alat memasaknya.

'ahh, sepertinya kehidupanku akan berwarna mulai dari sini'

Tak lama kemudian Raynare datang dengan sebuh mangkuk yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap yang cukup tebal, dengan langkah pelan Raynare menuju ke tempat Naruto yang sedang terlentang diatas sofa. Setelah Raynare sampai di tempat Naruto, Raynare langsung mengambil kuris kecil yang berada disekitarnya.

Naruto terkesiap bola matanya sedikit berair dan wajahnya juga membiru dan akhirnya tawa lepas sudah tak bisa Naruto tahan lagi sedari tadi saat melihat Raynare yang membawa semangkuk bubur.

"Bwhahaha..."

Raynare mendadak bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang tertawa lepas seperti menertawakannya.

"APA..!?"

"ah, hahaha..lupakan saja..pft hahaha.."

"katakan brengsek..." wajah Raynare langsung berubah menjadi garang dengan cepat dan mencegkram kerah baju Naruto, padahal Naruto saat ini sedang sakit.

'kemana sifat manisnya tadi..?'

"haha maafkan aku Raynare, hanya saja aku bukan tidak enak badan atau apa. Jadi tak perlu untuk membuatkan sebuah bubur, makanan biasan pun aku masih mencernanya..." ujar Naruto yang sudah berhenti dari menertawakan kepolosan malaikat jatuh didepannya.

"aku hanya mengikuti para manusia itu, yang selalu membuat bubur jika merawat sesama manusia.." baalas Raynare sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tak lupa rona merah menghiasi dikedua pipi tembemnya.

"tidak apa-apa, lain kali aku akan mengajarkan bagaimana cara dari manusia untuk hidup .." ujar Naruto sambil mengusap pelan rambut Raynare. Dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Raynare memerah pekat.

"jadi mari kita makan bubur ini..."

"euhm..."

Gabriel tak pernah berhenti tersenyum saat melihat interaksi dua jenis mahluk yang berbeda ras itu, senyum kepuasan tak pernah lepas dari malaikat yang menjadi salah satu seraph di surga itu. Janji yang dibuat dengan pemuda itu tak sia-sia.

'baiklah aku harus pergi..'

.

"apa ini masih sakit..?" tanya Raynare sambil menyentuh luka yang ada diperut Naruto. Naruto hanya mengelengkan pelan keapalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Raynare.

"aku lah yang salah dalam hal ini, Raynare..karena aku tidak bisa membantumu saat teman-temanku mencurigaimu terlalu berlebihan.." tangan Naruto langsung beralih keatas kepala Raynare dan mengusapnya pelan.

Raynare hanya memeras rok diatas lututnya dan wajahnya menunduk malu atas perlakuan Naruto saat ini, bahkan dia mendengar jika Naruto meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melindunginya dari kecurigaan yang berlebihan dari para iblis yang menjadi teman Naruto. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Raynare berspekulasi jika Naruto mengistimewakan diriya daripada para iblis itu, wajah Ryanare langsung berubah memerah total.

BUAGH...

"JANGAN MENGGODAKU BAKA NARUTO..!"

'aku salah lagi..'

"Naruto boleh aku bertanya.?"

"tentu saja..." Naruto menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan layar tv.

"kenapa kau begitu peduli kepadaku..?" ujar Raynare sambil menatap kewajah Naruto.

"entahlah, mungkin karena sebuah janjiku kepada wanita bersurai pirang itu..." tanpa sadar Naruto langsung berujar dengan menjawab salah satu alasan dia menolong Raynare.

Deg..'

Naruto tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan, namu hal itu langsung dapat dipahami oleh Raynare tentang janji yang dibuat oleh wanita bersurai pirang kepada Naruto. Siapa lagi jika bukan kakanya yang meminta Naruto untuk melakukan semua ini, jelas sudah alasan semua dibalik kebaikan dan kepedulian Naruto selama ini kepadanya itu semua karena janji yang dibuat kakaknya. Jantung Raynare serasa dihimpit oleh benda tajam sehingga membuat Raynare merasakan hal yang dinakam sesak dan rasa sakit tepat dijantungnya.

"jadi semua itu karena hal itu..."Raynare berujar pelan dan tanpa sadar air mata mulai mucul dipelupuk mataya.

"aku mau istirahat dikamarmu Naruto, bolehkan...? dan sepertiny aku mulai mengantuk..." Raynare tak perlu mendengar respon dari Naruto dan langsung saja beranjak dari sana.

"OKe baiklah terima kasih buat semuanya...kenapa dia?, aneh.." Naruto tak menyadari denga apa yang sedari tadi dia katakan telah membuat sesuatu yang menohok didalam benak malaikat jatuh itu.

.

.

"jadi selama ini kau masih begitu memperdulikanku Nee-cha, tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan mengurangi rasa kebencianku kepadamu atau rasa ini malah bertambah ketika kau menggunakan manusia itu untuk menuruti keinginanmu.." ujar Raynare sambil meremas dadanya yang entah kenapa sangat sesak saat mengingat lagi alasan Naruto tadi.

'aku membencimu Naruto...benci..benci..benci...!'

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sejuk di kota Kuoh telah datang, kicauan burung sudah mulai terdengar dan bersahutan. Sungguh suasana yang cukup nyaman untuk tidur lagi karena suhu yang medukung. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi Akeno yang saat ini sudah mengenakan seragam akademi Kuoh, tapi jalan yang dia ambil saat ini berlawanan dengan jalan menuju ke tempat biasa dia belajar. Degan langkah kaki yang cukup cepat akhirnya Akeno telah sampai kerumah yang ia tuju, sebuah rumah minimalis yang cukup nyaman. Wajah cerah dan senyum menawan tak pernah lepas dari wajah Akeno saat dia melihat bergantian antara rumah didepannya dengn bekal makanan yang dia bawa saat ini. Akeno telah berdiri didepan pintu rumah itu dan dengan langkah pelan dia mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"iya sebentar.."

Wajah Akeno langsung berubah garang saat dia mendapati suara yang menyahuti ketokan pintunya adalah seorang wanita.

Cklek..

"Kau..."

"Kau lagi.."

 **TBC.**

 **HMM..Terima kasih buat semuanya yang telah membaca dan meriview cerita ini..;D**

 **Terima kashi buat ..**

 **Seneal : ini udah lanjut..**

 **Paijo payah : liat aja dah, entar juga tahu..**

 **Yellow flash 115 : kyaknya enggak..tapi gk tahu juga hehe..**

 **: iya makasih sob..**

 **Inay-kun : mungkin Rias,,...atau mungkin tidak..entahlah mungkin Naruto tidak punya, liat aja kedepannya..**

 **Indra223: ini udah lanjut..**

 **Gufauha : ini udah lanjut..**

 **Yudha Bagus S.l : ini udah lanjut..**

 **Kitsune857 : haha maksih sob..**

 **Adam muhammad980 : ini udah lanjut..**

 **Bayu : mungkin seperti itu heheh**

 **Kirito : kalau d jesin sekarag gk seru..**

 **Pedofilgila : oke maksih.. ini udah lanjut..**

 **Predx : ini udah lanjut..**

 **The Black Water..: oke makasih.**


End file.
